Dímelo de nuevo
by Leztisaurio
Summary: Haru se da cuenta de lo que siente por Rin con algunos flashbacks de cuando eran jóvenes
1. ¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?

"Rin... No lo entiendes... Yo... Te amo..."

Haru se encontraba en la tina de su casa, como de costumbre, con esos ojos azules penetrantes como el agua, y de alguna u otra forma no lograba sacarse al peli rojo de su mente... Esa sonrisa torcida de tiburón, ese cabello rebelde sin forma, su forma de nadar, su risa, su torso, su estúpido traje de baño, su olor y esa forma tan fastidiosa de hablar... Si.. Definitivamente sentía algo por él... Y al parecer no era amistad, su estómago se sentía gracioso y su corazón se aceleraba de la misma forma que lo hacia al ver una enorme piscina, el moreno ya había repasado esta clase de sentimientos extraños que sentía por aquel chico tiburón, digo cuando Haru salía con Makoto eran otro tipo de sentimientos, eran mas fraternales por así decirlo pero cuando veía a Rin... Oh cuando lo veía, su mundo se volteaba de cabeza, su respiración se aceleraba de manera considerable y sus pensamientos eran un tornado de emociones.

"Bien... Llamaré a Makoto" dijo después de unas cuantas horas de estar en el agua mientras se paraba para agarrar la toalla y dirigirse a tomar el teléfono.

[Celular] "Hola?"

[Celular] "Hey..."

[Celular] "Ah Haru! ¿Cómo estas?"

[Celular] "Bien"

[Celular] "¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres venir a comer? Mamá preparó caballa, iba a llamarte antes pero Ren me pidió ayuda con su tarea y bueno tú sabes..."

[Celular] "Llego en 10 minutos"

[Celular] "... Ah si esta bien Haru"

[Celular] "Haru? Hola? Haru?"

Llegando a una aterradora exactitud Haru y con un brillo en sus ojos pues comerá caballa preparada por la madre de su mejor amigo, toca la puerta y Makoto le abre con su usual sonrisa.

"Ah Haru, pasa ya esta listo todo"

"Con permiso"

Dijo el peli negro al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y entraba caminando directamente hacia el comedor, el cual ya tenía aquel fascinante aroma.

"Haru-nissan!" Gritaron a coro los pequeños Ren y Ran corriendo a saludar al mayor

"Que bueno que vienes ya te extrañaba!" dijo melancólica Ran mientras se le colgaba del brazo derecho

"Yo lo extrañaba más" dijo retador Ren mientras le enseñaba la lengua a su hermana y se le colgaba a Haru del otro brazo

"Vamos vamos no peleen y vayamos a comer" dijo Makoto tratando de suavizar las cosas "además vino la semana pasada..." dijo esto último en un susurro

"Su hermano tiene razón niños, ya es hora de comer" dijo la mamá de Makoto mientras servía los platos "siéntate Haru, sabes que siempre eres invitado en esta casa"

"Gracias" contestó en voz baja al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y miraba deseoso su comida

"Y bien ¿cómo les ha ido en la natación muchachos?" Preguntaba el padre mientras todos comían

"Muy bien, la próxima semana vamos a competir contra el equipo de Samezuka, sabes donde esta Rin, nuestro amigo" contestó Makoto mientras tomaba un trozo de pan

Al oír el nombre del peli rojo Haru se sobre saltó un poco pues se había olvidado de aquella competencia, Makoto logró darse cuenta y solo sonrió con un leve sonrojo

"Waaaaah! Onii-san va a ganar de seguro" dijo Ren con un brillo en sus ojos y un poco de arroz pegado en su boca

"Duh! Eso es obvio Ren" contestó Ran mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua

Todos siguieron comiendo y riendo, pero Makoto se percató de que Haru comenzó a actuar un tanto extraño desde que mencionó la competencia, así que después de comer invitó al peli negro a dar una vuelta caminando

"Y bien Haru... Porque me habías hablado hoy?"

"No es nada..."

"¿Seguro? Porque te pusiste un poco raro hace rato mientras comíamos..."

"..."

"Será de casualidad por Rin?" Haru se encrespó y volteó rápidamente a ver a Makoto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Pues..."

"¿Pues?"

"Tú crees que Rin es atractivo?"

Makoto casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y voltea a verlo muy sonrojado

"¿Qué?! ¿Porque la pregunta?"

"Nada mas... Estaba pensando en eso... ¿Y bien?" Haru lo mira fijamente esperando la respuesta de su mejor amigo

"Pues..." Dice algo nervioso y sonrojado "yo creo que Rin es bastante atractivo... Aunque no es del todo mi tipo ¿sabes?" concluyó con una leve risita de nervios

"¿Y cuál es tu tipo entonces?" contestó el otro con su voz neutral

"Pues... Eh..." La risita de nerviosismo se prolongó unos segundos para después dar un suspiro y sonrojado mirando a otro lado responder "me gustan morenos y muy altos"

Al finalizar esa declaración Makoto se paró en seco y con su cara roja le reclamó a Haru "¿POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS ESTA CLASE DE COSAS ASÍ DE LA NADA?!"

"Nada mas..." dijo con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible "estaba pensando en eso hace rato y quería escuchar la opinión de alguien mas"

"Oh vaya... Tú eres un misterio ¿sabes?" dijo suspirando y resignándose a toda esa situación el chico orca

Después de un rato de haber caminado y haber hablado de otro tipo de cosas Haru regresa a su casa, lee un poco y regresa de nuevo al baño, pero esta vez no se mete a la tina, sino va a la regadera para darse un baño y meditar un poco lo que había hablado con Makoto y mientras su mente comienza a expandirse todo ese vapor comienza hacerlo ver cosas, ve a Rin, alzándole la mano mientras sonríe, lo jala hacia él tomándolo de la cintura para luego besarle los labios y mordérselos un poco, de inmediato Haru sale de ese transe, y con su respiración agitada se da cuenta que se ha empalmado un poco, esto lo desconcierta y abre el agua fría para bajar aquello sin dejar de sacar a Rin de su cabeza.

Al finalizar la cena Haru se va a dormir pensando en el suceso que le había pasado en su baño y sin darse cuenta cae dormido.

En el sueño Haru esta nadando en aguas muy cristalinas, ve un destello al fondo de la laguna y nada hacia el, sale del otro lado del agua y se encuentra debajo de un árbol de cereza, donde esta Rin de pequeño sonriéndole, Haru se acerca y conforme camina Rin comienza a crecer, la vista de Haru se enfoca en los labios de Rin que repiten unas palabras que no logra entender, cuando esta a solo unos pasos del peli rojo este se aleja junto con el árbol y Haru comienza a correr desesperadamente detrás de él sin poder alcanzarlo gritando "Rin! Rin!" Con una voz ahogada, despertando del sueño abruptamente en la madrugada, y respirando rápidamente por la boca

"Que demonios..." Susurra mientras vuelve a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.


	2. Aquel día debajo del árbol de sakura

"Haru... Me gustas..." Dijo Rin sonrojado mientras miraba apenado el piso haciendo circulitos con el pie en la tierra debajo de aquel gran árbol de sakura

"Que?" Contestó Haru desconcertado

"Ya te lo dije, eres un tonto, me gustas, no se como ni porque..." El peli rojo comenzó a hacer un poco de pucheros tratando de no dejar salir las lagrimas

"Es que... Es muy rápido y yo..."

"Lo se, tu no te enamoras así de rápido como yo verdad?" Contestó al fin Rin comenzandole a salir lagrimas "el tonto soy yo... Por enamorarme de ti..."

"Rin yo... Lo siento, no se que decir es que todo esto es muy raro" dijo Haru desanimado "no soy como tú y esto se me hace muy raro... No es que me moleste es solo que..."

"Ya no digas mas..." Rin dijo entre sollozos "que bueno que me largo a Australia... Lo siento adiós..." Terminó de hablar mientras de daba la vuelta rápidamente cubriéndose su cara que se llenaba de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que corría en dirección opuesta al peli negro

"Rin! Espera!" Haru gritó alzando su mano viendo como el otro desaparecía en aquella tarde.

'Porque estoy reviviendo esto?' Se preguntaba Rin en su propio sueño mirando de lejos a los dos pequeños y desvanecerse para dejar a Haruka con su actual edad sonriendo levemente, alzándole la mano debajo del mismo árbol de sakura con pétalos que caen sobre él y todo el lugar, Rin enfoca su mirada en los labios del moreno que parece que dicen algo pero no se escucha nada, rápidamente el peli rojo comienza a ir hacia él pero Haru comienza a alejarse sin dejar de alzar su mano, Rin corre desesperadamente detrás de él con los ojos llorosos "HARU! HARU NO REGRESA!"

Rin se despierta de golpe, sudado, agitado y con los ojos llorosos "Carajo porque sigo soñando lo que pasó aquel día... Y que chingados significa eso último..." Dice susurrando mientras se agarra la frente con una cara afligida y llena de dolor pues hace mucho que no recordaba aquel suceso desde que se había ido Australia y a pesar de que todo se había calmado entre ellos de repente regresó aquel doloroso recuerdo.

"Oi... ¿Estas bien?" dice Sousuke asomando su cabeza desde la cama de arriba

"AHHHH SOUSUKE! ¿ESTAS DESPIERTO?!" grita Rin sorprendido y apenado al mismo tiempo

"Hmm... Sí, aunque estuviste

susurrando hace poco, mientras dormías gritabas 'HARU! HARU NO REGRESA!' Y esas cosas... Así que sí, efectivamente estoy despierto" y añade susurrando con un tono un poco molesto "o más bien me despertaste..."

"Ahh... Lo... Lo siento Sou" dijo apenado bajando la mirada "es solo que..." Dijo apretando los labios y sus manos

"Es Haru eh?" Dijo finalmente el moreno despreocupado al mismo tiempo que bajaba de la litera para sentarse al lado de Rin "lo se, no tienes porque ocultarlo" le dijo amablemente con una leve sonrisa

"Uh?" Rin volteo a verlo con los ojos llorosos y sonrojado " pero... Él... Él no siente lo mismo... Y yo..." No terminó de completar la frase cuando se soltó llorando en los brazos de Sousuke

"Ya... Ya..." Decía el chico tiburón ballena mientras acariciaba la cabeza del tiburón loque lloraba "vamos Rin que dirían tus kouhais si vieran a su capital del equipo llorar de esa manera por un chico?" Dijo en tono burlesco tratando de consolar a Rin

"Lo se... Perdón..." Contesto sollozando tratando de calmarse, se limpió las lagrimas y le sonrió "gracias"

"Va no hay de que" dijo soltándolo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro "no creo que a Haru no le gustes, es un cabeza dura ¿sabes? No te preocupes por nada, ya se dará cuenta" le decía con una sonrisa en su cara mientras pensaba 'yo me encargaré de que se de cuenta, no quiero que sufras por él'

Rin se sonrojó por completo y desvió su mirada "bueno eso lo veré después... Ya vamos a dormir que mañana hay que entrenar para la competencia"

"Je, tienes razón, buenas noches cabeza dura" contesto Sousuke mientras se subía de nuevo a su cama para poder dormir"

'Haru... Idiota... Espero que logres amarme tanto como yo a ti...' Pensaba el chico tiburón mientras se quedaba completamente dormido.

Al siguiente día Makoto recibe un mensaje de texto "¿Uh? ¿Quien podría ser?" Decía mientras sacaba su celular para sonrojarse al instante "Y-YAMAZAKI-KUN?!" pasó un trago de saliva y abrió el mensaje con las manos sudorosas

[Yamazaki-kun] Hey Makoto... Iré sin rodeos Rin está profundamente enamorado de Haru...

[Makoto T.] Ahh... Sí me lo imaginaba, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

[Yamazaki-kun] Quería organizales una cita y pues iríamos tú y yo también... Digo si no te molesta...

[Makoto T.] Ah! Claro que no me molesta para nada (:

[Yamazaki-kun] Bien, nos vemos el sábado a las 2pm no llegues tarde con la carnada, digo con Haru :D

[Makoto T.] No llegaremos tarde, que emocionante seremos cupidos! nwn

[Yamazaki-kun] Okay, hasta el sábado es una cita, digo entre Haru y Rin claro!

[Makoto T.] Sí, hasta el sábado n/n

"Oh dios..." Dijo Makoto mientras se tocaba el pecho el cual sentía que se le saldría el corazón, digo la idea principal era unir a sus mejores amigos pero la idea de salir en una doble cita con Sousuke lo hacía tremendamente feliz, era cierto que no conocía mucho al mejor amigo de Rin pero desde que lo vio digamos que fue amor a primera vista, al menos de su lado pues no sabia los sentimientos del otro.

"Ah cierto tengo que decirle a Haru!" Sacó rápidamente su celular y le marcó al chico delfín

[celular] Hola...

[celular] Haru! Que bueno que contestas verás...

[celular] ... Si escuchas esto no estoy, probablemente esté nadando y no me desocuparé en un largo tiempo así que deja tu mensaje y quizás conteste después...

[celular] ... Haru... Háblame cuando puedas...

"No puedo creer que siempre caigo" dijo decepcionado mientras se dirigía a su clóset a escoger un buen outfit para el sábado, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tarareaba una canción.


End file.
